Photovoltaic modules can convert solar energy into electricity through the photovoltaic effect, which is a process by which the energy contained in photons is converted into electrical current. Photovoltaic cells are typically formed of a semiconductor, such as silicon. The semiconductor lattice can absorb received photons, thereby releasing bound electrons and producing electric current. When silicon is used as a light absorbing material in a photovoltaic module, it can be in bulk, crystalline form or in a thin film of amorphous silicon. Additionally, other non-silicon based materials such as cadmium-indium-gallium-(di)selenide (“CIGS”) and cadmium telluride (“CadTel”), for example, can be used to create the photovoltaic effect.
Photovoltaic cell modules have been mounted atop structures designed to shade parking areas while at the same time generating electricity. Generally, such structures are permanent installations constituting real property and form a single structure or building covering several parking spaces in a parking lot. Such structures are often arranged in rows parallel to and above rows of parking spaces. These structures may alternatively be deployed and utilized as electric vehicle recharging stations. The erection of such structures is a significant site construction project often requiring building permits.
Additionally, where steel framing is utilized, assembly and erection have been directed to permanent installation using primarily welded joints in the assembly of the frame. Where parking lots exhibit varying surface elevation or unusual or irregular plan layouts, additional expense is incurred in customizing and building out such structures over a row or group of parking spaces because either the structure itself must be conformed to the varying terrain level or unusual or irregular plan layout, or costly grading and earth moving may be required to accommodate horizontal foundations of the structure.
Flexible solar modules have been laminated onto roof surfaces, walls, and fabric structures. The photovoltaic cells typically contain amorphous silicon or other materials such as copper indium gallium selenide (CIGS), and the cells are deposited onto flexible substrates. Such flexible solar modules are typically laminated onto metal strips that have their edges folded up into standing seams for attachment to standing seam roofs.